


Attenzioni

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Oralsex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello che adorava di più di Aidan erano i suoi capelli: ricci, ribelli, lunghi e dannatamente neri.<br/>Avevano un profumo dolcissimo - si perdeva ad annusarli per minuti interi - ed erano dannatamente morbidi al tatto!</p><p>Insomma...<br/>Dean amava quei capelli e anche in un momento intimo e decisamente poco consono al suo “fetish” era lì, intento a rigirarsi tra le dita i boccoli scuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attenzioni

**Titolo:** Attenzioni  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit RPF  
 **Personaggi:** Aidan Turner, Dean O’Gorman  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Flashfic, Slash, What if? (E se…), OralSex  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 279  
 **Note:**  
 **1.** Ff scritta per una sfida p0rn con la mia dolce metà.  
 **2.** Ennesima Aidean senza pretese. .3.  
 **3.** Dedicata a te, ti amo.

**__ **

Quello che adorava di più di Aidan erano i suoi capelli: ricci, ribelli, lunghi e dannatamente neri.  
Avevano un profumo dolcissimo - si perdeva ad annusarli per minuti interi - ed erano dannatamente morbidi al tatto!

Insomma...  
Dean amava quei capelli e anche in un momento intimo e decisamente poco consono al suo “fetish” era lì, intento a rigirarsi tra le dita i boccoli scuri.

Aidan leccò la punta dell’erezione del compagno e, non sentendo alcuna reazione da parte sua, alzò gli occhi e si allontanò dal suo membro.

\- Ehy!  
Io sto dando tutte le attenzioni al tuo cazzo, potresti evitare di pensare ai miei capelli e di concentrarti sulla mia lingua? - lo rimproverò l’irlandese, stuzzicando nuovamente la punta e soffiandovi sopra.

\- Hm...  
Ok, ok. N-non ti arrabbiare. - mugugnò Dean, ancora incantato da quel piccolo ricciolo che avvolgeva il suo indice.

“Così... Carino.” si ritrovò a pensare mentre le dita del compagno gli sfioravano i testicoli e umide lappate gli percorrevano l’erezione dalla base fino alla punta.

Aidan si accorse ancora che l’attenzione di Dean fosse sui suoi capelli - ma che diavolo aveva quel ragazzo? - e, indispettito, gli pizzicò la mano posata sulla sua testa e prese in bocca il suo membro cominciando a succhiarlo con forza.

\- N-non così...  
Aidan... N-non così! - cercò di spostarlo per evitare il peggio ma, testardo, il moro rimase immobile e succhiò ancor più forte la pelle testa del membro di O’ Gorman che, ansimando, venne nella sua bocca.

Soddisfatto Turner si levò dalla sua posizione e ingoiò il seme del partner, leccandosi poi le labbra con fare provocante.

\- Spero che adesso tu non stia pensando ai miei capelli! - lo canzonò per poi coinvolgerlo in un umido bacio.


End file.
